


Working On An Alleviation

by ladyofdecember



Category: Venture Bros RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Common Cold, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc is feeling under the weather as the both of them try to power through their seemingly endless workload in the studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working On An Alleviation

**Author's Note:**

> Doc Hammer & Jackson Publick are real people however this is a work of fiction and all events, dialogue and situations are extremely fictional and do not necessarily reflect any real life happenings or events that may or may not occur. This is a work of Real Person Fiction.

He had a cold, that much he was sure of. But, it didn't seem to bother him any. After all, he wasn't much of a complainer. He preferred to suffer in silence, feeling that it was a penance of some sort. It was beautiful in a way. Buddha had said life is suffering; if you aren't suffering at some point in time then you aren't really living.

He grabbed a tissue from the brightly colored Kleenex box atop his desk and gingerly blew his nose which earned him a look from his friend.

Jackson plopped down into his chair staring at his partner. "You okay?"

"Yeah... me? Yeah, I'm fine. Just uh... just a little sick, I guess. You know." he trailed off not wanting to dwell on the matter.

He nodded and focused back on his work. It was going to be another long, hard day of this. They were editing scenes now for one of the episodes and they had to have it done tonight. No exceptions.

He wasn't feeling all that good either, probably catching whatever Doc was sick with. Although, Doc seemed to always be sick with something. Probably the no meat thing. Was it vegans that always got sick? No, wait, it was vegans who were always healthy.

Shrugging off the thoughts he tried once again to focus on the work but the man beside him kept blowing his nose. It was nearly impossible at this point to keep going so maybe they better just take another cigarette break.

The red haired haired man spun around in his chair having to drag his feet along the floor to stop the chair from continuing round and round. He watched his lithe friend as he pulled Kleenex after Kleenex from the nearly empty box now. Apparently, he was having a sneezing fit.

Doc looked up at his friend curiously as the sneezes seemed to subside. "Yes... ?"

Jackson laughed. "Just wondering if you're gonna be okay. I mean... you look like death."

"Oh, thank you. Thank you for that. Yeah, you look great." he muttered sardonically.

"You know what I meant. Here... you want a cigarette? You look like you need it. Although... " He paused halfway through handing one of his cigarettes to the man.

"Give me the cigarette!" Doc snatched it out of his hand and began searching for his lighter in his jean pockets.

"I was gonna say, maybe you shouldn't smoke right now since you're getting so sick." Jackson looked mildly annoyed but he often looked like that when dealing with the man.

"I know what you were gonna say! That's why I grabbed it out of your hand.” he laughed. “Anyway, I'm fine. I told you, I'm fine."

He seemed to find the lighter that had been hiding and quickly lit the cigarette in his small, shaking hands. He stood up moving away from the two desks and near the window of the tiny studio they shared.

Jackson smirked knowing that he was putting distance between them in the fear that he might try to grab the cigarette back from him. Not today he thought. Today even he needed a cigarette. It was hell trying to quit smoking when you're in the middle of working. And they were always working. It's not like they were ever given a day off or a vacation or anything. 

Lighting up his own cigarette he stood and started pacing the small room. He didn't want his legs to cramp up from all the sitting down.

It was the guitarist's turn to watch him now as he slowly leaned against the wall by the corner window. He was still sniffling a little bit but otherwise he was beginning to feel better.

"So... a lot of work still left to get done, huh?"

He wasn't really asking, just making conversation. Of course, he knew the answer. They were the only two guys who did the majority of the work on the show. He knew how much work still had to be done and the deadline of 10 o'clock.

Well... deadline was a bit of a stretch. If they didn't get it done and turned in by 10 it's not like anything truly horrible would happen. It was their show after all and they held majority of the control over it. But, not meeting that deadline would put them back two weeks and even farther behind than they wanted to be at this point. So, 10 o'clock it was.

Jackson shrugged taking a few puffs on his cigarette. "Yeah... almost done with the middle sequence now. We'll get it all done."

Doc smiled genuinely at his friend and nodded. Of course, they would get it done. They could do anything.


End file.
